


Summer Wine

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 来自歌曲Lana Del Rey的Summer Wine的灵感。西部牛仔AU，牛仔Sam和酒保Gabriel的野战性爱，一发完。强烈推荐听着这歌观赏，美味的Sammy～





	Summer Wine

Sam进镇子的时候，Gabriel就注意到了他，虽然在他的兄弟旁边，他过于不显眼了，谁能从那拥有黑珍珠顺滑毛色的黑美人身上移开眼神呢？更不要提马背上的男人，十足耀眼，在西部强烈的阳光下闪闪发光，相比之下，他的兄弟只能被忽视了。

但是Gabriel注意到了Sam，那个高个子的男人骑着一匹枣红的马，没有黑美人耀眼，但是他注意到了Sam脚上银色的马刺，那很耀眼。

大名顶顶的Winchester兄弟，这一代最凶猛的不法之徒，他们有着一个有规模的组织，叫Hunters，连那个曾经猖狂于这一带的不法之徒Hell最近也被他们搅得不得安宁。Gabriel摸了摸自己的枪，好在这里是Heaven的地盘，没有纷争，一片永远暂时和平的镇子。

Sam一进酒吧就注意到了那个矮个子拥有琥珀色眼睛的招待，并不能说很吸引人，因为他不得不承认，那个黑色头发蓝眼睛的招待更让人移不开目光，酒吧里至少有一大半在盯着那个男人看，剩下的一般正盯着他的兄长打量着。那个招待的蓝色眼睛像是加利福尼亚的海，有点璀璨，有点吸人，纯净又深邃，相比之下，那个嘴里喊着什么的小个子，只能被忽视了。

但是Sam注意到了他，他正在用脏兮兮的抹布擦拭着酒杯，眼里闪过狡黠的光彩，让人无法忽略。

“你的酒。” 小个子的招待趴在Sam的面前，放下了一杯酒。Sam端起尝了一口，出乎意料清爽的口感，带着几分水果的味道，十足的好喝，酒不浓，却让他格外回味，要是被Dean知道，一定又要嘲笑他娘。Sam忽然反应过来，他点的是威士忌啊，“我没点这个酒。”

“Oh，Samual?Sam?” 酒保贴近了他，这有点太近了，Sam忽然有点警觉，但是这里是Heaven的地盘，Angels酒吧，全西部最能放心喝酒的地方，Sam又啜饮了一口，酒保的手忽然搭在他的腰间，“Sammy！这酒送你的，我独家的Summer Wine。” 酒保贴着他的耳边，Sam感觉有点麻，他的欲望居然被撩起来了。

Dean在几步之外不怀好意得看了一眼Sam，那眼神分明在说自己是个青涩得小处男，这一点他不得不认输，Dean是天生得调情高手，他实在不太适应被一个男人调戏。他决定今天扳回一局，Sammy一饮而进，“再来一杯！”

“识货，怎么样Sammy？快到落日的时候我下班，酒馆后见？”Gabriel咬着Sam的耳朵说，隔着头发，Sam感觉倒自己可耻的硬了，该死，难道他真是禁欲太久了。

Sammy压了压声音，想让自己听上去不要那么激动，至少是一个沉稳的老手，“到时候见，带上你的独家Summer Wine如何？” 

Gabriel忍不住笑了起来，这个可爱的小家伙，Gabriel打赌他八成每怎么和男人调情过，调情的技能和他的兄长大概差了100倍，倒是能比他的弟弟Castiel强一点。

“带上你的银马刺准备好你的马，我会告诉你我的酒是如何酿的。” Gabriel在Sam的脸上印下了一个吻，他决定给这个小可爱一个难忘的夜晚。

Sam不知道自己是如何度过了煎熬等待，他先回了房间，Dean再度不知所踪，Sam在简陋的床上辗转了一会，不得不说，这个小个子的确很对Sam的胃口，可能是自己太过沉静，他喜欢比较活泼的人，像是曾经的Jessica，又或者眼前的这个小个子。

快要开始夕阳的时候，Gabirel牵着一匹纯白的马在酒馆的后面等着他，小个子随意的靠在马上，闲散惬意，“Hiya，Sammy！”

“别喊我Sammy，” 话到嘴边却又变得小声。

“你有一匹好马。” Sammy赞扬道。

“哈哈哈，的确好看，不过他是我弟弟的，不是我的。” Gabriel笑着翻身上马，他是一个好骑手，潇洒的上马。Sam随后上了他的枣红马，“我们去哪？”

“城外，一处好地方。” Gabriel甩了甩头发。Sam有些迟疑，但是Gabriel马上打消了他的顾虑，“放心，还是Heaven的地盘，我知道你的人头值钱，我想我会找个时候亲自去取，现在嘛，我只想取了你的贞洁。”

“闭嘴。” Sam大喊，跟上了眼前的小个子。

苍茫的西部草原，带着原始的荒凉和粗旷，此时虽然偏西，日头却也不算低，阳光依然赋予土地足够的热量，Sam跟上Gabriel出了城，两匹马一前一后向着没有人的方向奔去，褐色的裸漏土地在荒草的间隙里显现，给草原添了几笔纯粹的色彩，他们向着没有人的远方驰驱，融进着残酷的原始世界。

Gabriel在几颗树下停了下来，回头早已不见了小镇，几棵树长在一处坡地上，不远处是沟壑纵横而过的痕迹，此处视野相当的好，天边的云朵被夕阳染上了橘红，生长在西部的Sam其实很少会欣赏此处的风景，他总是向往着西边的加州，他向往着不一样的人生，比如大海，而此时，他却是被这里的风景给勾了魂，天地间的辽阔好像就剩了他们两个人，两匹马。

Gabriel在地下铺了条毯子，坐下来，怀里抱着把吉他，拨弄着和弦，他没有唱歌，Sam听不出那和弦里有什么，也许是孤独？Gabriel这样的人会孤独吗？

Gabriel递过了酒，微红的酒色在玻璃的瓶子里失了真，Sam接过灌了几口，他取下脚上的马刺，清脆的响在琴声中叮当作响。

“Sammy会唱歌吗？” Gabriel忽然问他。

Sam摇了摇头，“那真是可惜了。” Gabire扔下吉他凑近了Sam，Gabriel身上带着淡淡的酒气，是那种别致的香甜，Sam吻住了他，两个人唇齿之间交换过清新的酒香，干涩的嘴唇被互相舔食，Sam抱住了Gabriel，然而Gabriel顺势扑倒了他。

Sam的头撞到了地下，也许是因为这几颗大树，草地免遭烈日的灼烧，反而比别处柔软，毯子带着皮毛最原始的味道。

“说真的，你的酒到底用了什么原料？我觉得有草莓的味道。” Sam看着Gabriel脱去了自己的上衣，小个子的酒保身上倒时比Sam想象的要结实不少。

“让我满足了，我就告诉你如何？” 琥珀色的眼睛狡黠地看着他，他俯身接近Sam，他们再次吻在一起，Gabriel舔舐过Sam的唇齿，在他的嘴里留下自己的痕迹，他和Sam的舌头交缠，Gabriel的舌头最为灵活，等他们吻得缺氧的时候，终于放开了彼此。

Sam大喘着气，脸上带着缺氧的潮红，Gabriel挤入Sam的双腿间，拍了拍Sam得屁股，“来吧，大个子，把你得衣服脱了？还是要我脱？”

Sam飞快地解开自己地衬衫，傍晚的风好像终于带来了一丝清凉，Sam把自己的上衣扔到一边，Sam地乳头被Gabriel叼住，“嘶。” Sam吸了一口气。

“Sammy，来吧，我的牛仔。”Gabriel口吃不清地说，舔舐轻咬过Sam的乳头，另一只手同时玩弄起来另一只，Sam不出他意外的敏感，Gabriel肉眼可见Sam裤子里正在张大。Sam解开了Gabriel的裤子，用手把玩起他已经硬起的欲望，宽大的手掌带着常年用枪的老茧摩擦过Gabriel的肉棒，Gabriel觉得浑身汗毛舒爽的竖了起来。

他可不想射在Sam手里，他的猎物的手里，虽然那的确过于舒服了，他迅速地后退，脱开了Sam的触碰，“Sam，你知道你有一双过于美丽的眼睛吗？Gabriel说着解开了Sam的裤子，Sam顺从的让他脱了裤子。

“我想Dean的双眼比我更美丽。” 赤裸的Sam完完全全展现在Gabriel地眼前，他的皮肤并不白皙，带着男人特有的线条，Gabriel只想把自己的吻痕牙印印在Sam美好的躯体上。

“但是你的眼神更让人怜爱。” Gabriel含住了Sam湿润的肉棒。

“唔，”Sam忍不住呻吟，“别这么形容我。” 

Gabriel的确有着灵活的无与伦比的舌头，Sam的肉棒在他的包裹下，很快的涨大，Sam的尺寸真的很大，Gabriel觉得如果不是他正要操了Sam，他一定嫉妒的把他割下来，而他身下的Sam正喘着粗气，他有点应接不暇了，这感觉太棒了，炙热，每一次舔舐都完美的恰到好处的让他觉得舒爽，他甚至不知道自己能坚持多久，更不要提时不时的深喉，“唔。”

Gabriel可不想现在就让他的猎物射出来，他停了下来，拉开了Sam的双腿，Sam虽然知道要发生什么，可是一下子双腿被拉开，私密的小穴完全暴漏在空气里，他还是心里一惊想要夹住，“放松，Sammy，你不会是第一次吧？”

Sammy的确没做过下面那个，他甚至脑子有点迷糊事情是怎么发展到这样了，自己就这样成了下面一个，不过他并不抵触，相反的，内心深处有点期盼，这很少见，他很吃惊他对于眼前的男人有着不一样的期盼。

Gabriel看到Sam的反应，忽然乐了，“还真是第一次？我会很温柔的，保准让你上天如何？“ Gabriel的笑容带着特有的温暖，有点像这酒的口感，火辣却又甜蜜。

Gabriel用手取了点牛油，Sam太紧绷了，“放松，放松，想想大海，想想海浪扑上沙滩。”

“啊，”被进入的不适让Sam喊了出来，但是又带着点新奇，Gabriel的确很温柔，他一点一点的扩开Sam的小穴，等到他触碰到哪一点的时候，Sam的惊呼却被他用吻堵在了嘴里，“是这里？舒服吗？”

“唔，嗯。” Sam从未感觉过这种刺激，他跟别人上床的时候，刺激的都是别人，此时的感觉好像有暖流篡过他的下半身。“Gabe，慢，慢点。”

“这个时候可不能慢，” Gabirel开始急促扩张，每隔几下就会触及Sam的凸起，Sam不知道什么时候会被碰到，他有点焦急，又有点未知的刺激。

Gabriel满意的看着泛着油光的小穴，微微的收缩，而sam的肉棒又一次挺立起来，“Samual，我要进入你了。”

“嗯啊。” 被进入的Sam感觉到强烈的不适，那尺寸还是有点大，但是他咬住了下嘴唇。

“别这样，咬破了我要心疼的。” Gabriel吻住Sam的嘴唇，甜蜜的亲吻很快帮Sam度过了最初的不适应。Gabriel开始抽插起来，这太不一样了，Sam的小穴紧致的恰到好处，让他觉得无比舒服，炙热的温度带给他最喜欢的触感，他开始猛烈地动了起来，而深深浅浅每隔几下就会触碰到Sam敏感点。

Sam有些不满足地扭了扭腰，他的铃口正兴奋的渗着液体，Gabriel当然知道他想要什么，但是他就是喜欢看欲求不满地Sam，他有些坏心眼地看着Sam，他想让Sma开口求他，史料未及地是，Sam忽然后退，然后迅速起身扑倒了他，强壮地猎人压住了他，然后两腿岔开坐在他的身上，好像骑着那匹枣红的马。

Sam有些激动的扶起Gabriel硬挺的阴茎，他对准了自己的小穴坐了下去，”啊。” 他们两个人同时发出了满足的声音，Gabriel发现他们两个人是如何的契合。

“Sammy牛仔，你是打算骑着我去加州吗？” Gabriel喘息着不忘口头调戏。

“闭嘴。” Sam不是一个主动的人，然而他终于被自己的欲望折磨的忍不了了，Sam像骑着自己的马，他开始专心地操弄起自己，他调整了方向，每依次激烈的抽插都重重的擦过自己的敏感点，下腹的暖流越来越敏感，聚集在一点，像是就要被落日的一把火点燃，他觉得自己真的在骑马，远处的夕阳彻底染红了大片的天空，巍巍壮观，而他要去往欲望的天堂。

Sam的小穴开始不规则的收缩起来，Gabriel被夹的有点喘不过气，Gabriel忍耐不住配合着Sam动了起来，这让每一次都进入的更深，“唔嗯，” Sam的速度越辣越快，他就要攀上巅峰，世界在他眼前虚晃，“嗯啊。” Sam发出甜腻的声音，他射在了Gabriel的小腹上，粘稠的白色精液印在落日的金色里给本来就在情欲里的Gabirel染上了一层迷人的诱惑。

过于猛烈的射精让Sam坐在了Gabriel的身上，有些无力，Gabriel起身抽出自己硬得发疼的阴茎，他需要狠狠的操进Sam热情敏感的小穴里，他放倒了还在高潮余韵中的Sam，开始了自己的冲刺，“别，停下。” 高潮后过度敏感的Sam有些挣扎，天，这太过了，Sam觉得浑身上下每一出都在叫嚣着想要。

“你真的希望我停下吗？” Gabriel丝毫没有停下的意思，他用力的操弄着身下的Sam，牛仔修长的双腿开始攀住了他的腰，腹肌因为用力显现出来，帅气的牛仔有一双绿宝石一般的眼睛，此时眼睛里含着泪水，倒映着西部开阔的火红晚霞，让人怜惜，又让人想操坏他。

sam被操弄得想要逃离，但是他更想沉沦在着欲望里，天地的位置在他眼中倒转而来，火红的晚霞染红了天地，燃烧了一切，也燃烧他们两人。

他可真有双好看的眼睛，Gabriel不想看别处，他觉得自己有点沉醉在那绿色的眼眸里，剧烈的抽插后，他终于要释放了，他抽出自己的阴茎，他想塞进Sammy此时红润的嘴里，然而他来不及了，Sammy热情的握住了他的阴茎，他几乎是瞬间在牛仔的宽厚手掌里射了出来。

Gabriel很久没有享受过如此酣畅淋漓的性爱了，能找到一个合适的性爱伙伴可不同意，Gabriel枕在猎人健壮的胳膊上，他们两个人靠在一起，默默欣赏着即将消沉的晚霞。

“Sammy。” Gabriel喊他。

Sam用肉体贴着他，那感觉很美好，性爱过后他有了困意，他从未有过这种高潮，他的眼睛变得沉重起来，他感觉到Gabriel用手掌抚摸起他的背，Gabriel的手上有着用枪的茧，Sam知道他也是个用枪的老手，他不是一个单纯的酒保，但是这又有什么呢？这里是Heaven，而他们只是契合的床伴。

Sammy闭上了眼睛，他不觉得自己会睡着，他只是惬意的闭上眼睛休息，隐约间，吉他的声音响起，他听到一个性感又温柔的声音唱着欢快的歌谣，

“ Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring

草莓，樱桃和来自天使的春日之吻

My summer wine is really made from all these things

我的夏日美酒由这些美妙酿成

Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time

褪下你的银马刺来跟我消磨时光吧

And I will give to you summer wine

我会给你我的夏日美酒

Ohhh-oh summer wine

香醇的夏日美酒”

太阳落山之后，他们骑马返回了镇子里， Gabriel 邀请Sam去了他落脚的地方，他们在狭小的房间里又来了几个回合，Sam隐约记得最后两个人累的搂在一起在一张狭小的床上睡着了。

Sam是被人吵醒的，一个低沉的呻吟，伴随着熟悉的枪上膛的声音，“你是谁？”

sammy惊醒的时候看到那个酒馆里蓝色眼睛的人正拿着枪，枪口正冷冰冰的对着自己，“别别， Gabriel 呢？”

蓝色眼睛歪了歪脑蛋，“他一早就离开了镇子。” 蓝色眼眸的人好像意识到了什么，低下了枪口，随后低沉的却又冷冰冰的说，“你收拾收拾快点滚出我的房子。”

Sam几乎是飞快地收拾完逃离了，该死地，他此时的屁股真痛，更可悲地是他的银色马刺也不见了，还有他身上一美金，还有十美分，该死的那是他身上所有钱了，唯一的收获大概是他帽子里的一瓶酒，泛着红光的美酒在诱惑着Sam，像是昨晚的那个人。

他忽然想起Gabriel的歌，

“When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes

当我醒过来，闪耀的阳光迷蒙了我的眼

My silver spurs were gone my head felt twice its size

我的头都大了而我的银马刺不见了

She took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime

她拿了我的银马刺一美金还有十美分

And left me cravin' for more summer wine

只留下我对夏日美酒的深深迷恋

Ohh-oh-oh summer wine

香醇的夏日美酒”

Oh， Summer Wine，茫茫西部，Sam觉他他们终究还会再度相遇。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 献给我爱的Sammy～


End file.
